Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described herein are not prior art to the claims in the present application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are two common solutions to couple light into or out of a silicon (Si) photonic integrated circuit (PIC). For example, surface grating couplers on the Si PIC can couple light into or out of the Si PIC. However, many surface grating couplers are highly wavelength dependent and may have a relatively small pass band.
As another example, edge coupling from an edge of the Si PIC may be implemented to couple light into or out of the Si PIC. However, the edge coupling may require that the Si PIC have cleaved facet and some fabs/manufacturers may be unable or unwilling to test such a process.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some implementations described herein may be practiced.